Fairly odd couple
by Kixen
Summary: After a both physically and emotionally brutal final rejection from Gwen, Cody finds himself down in the pit sorrow. Will Cody be able to pick himself up and try looking elsewhere or will he let him pain and sorrow consume him. Cody/Jasmine pairing with a couple of minor crack pairings. Now rated M for safety and Chapter 2. Don't like don't read.
1. The breaking of a heart

I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of the fairly odd couple.

Wakanaka high mess hall

"There is goes again." Tyler said with a down tone. "You would think he would give up by now. I mean he has been shot down 500 times yet he is more persistent than a mosquito that won't buzz off." Tyler explained to his girlfriend in a neutral tone.

"I think the term Periplaneta Americana would be more accurate." Scarlett said causing everyone to look at her weird. "American cockroach." Scarlett replied causing a lot of people at the table to frown.

"You know that isn't a very nice thing to say eh?" Ezekiel replied causing Courtney who understood what she meant to speak up.

"I think it is accurate to be honest. No matter how many times Gwen crushes him he just keeps coming back for more." Courtney explained earning a nod of understanding for the formally home schooled teen.

"Aw I personally think it is sweet. I actually hope he finally wins Greda over." Lindsay said while once again mispronouncing Gwen's name. "I know if it was me, and I wasn't dating you Tyler I would have said yes." Lindsay continued while secretly rooting for Cody.

"That stuck up Gwen doesn't deserve the attention my Codykins give her! He should be showering his affection on a girl who will appreciate it!" Sierra hissed. "He should be showering his attention on me! All he would have to do is ask me once and I would gladly be his!" Sierra declared.

"He has his heart set on Gwen not you Sierra, and until he realizes it is pointless, or Gwen finally gives in Cody won't quit on her no matter what." Tyler said shaking his head in pity.

At another table

"When will short stuff get it through his thick head that my girl Gwen doesn't like him?" Leshawna said shaking her head in disgust. "Will it take her shooting him down another 500 times before he gets the message?"

"Now my fair Leshawna when I was trying to woo you I was persistent as well. While not as persistent as Cody I was persistent and look at me now? I am happy dating the chocolate goddess I admired from the first day I saw you and I don't regret a moment of it." Harold said with a smile earning a kiss from Leshawna.

"While that is true, the difference unlike Cody you actually have some charming points that won me over. Cody had nothing Gwen likes, and he will keep getting shot down. He would be so much better going out with the Sierra girl." Leshawna said in a dry tone.

"Sure and while we are at it why don't we get a nice fat restraining order long with that side of crazy? If it were me I would sooner get with Izzy before touching that mountain of crazy." Noah went on.

"Aw I still think it is sweet that he keeps trying and trying without giving up. I mean like if it were me I would fall for him by that alone." Katie said smiling at the thought.

"I know like me too! If it was me I would have been worn down and we would be dating by now." Sadie added while hugging her BFFFL.

A third table 3 feet away.

"Oh god here he comes again. I swear he doesn't know the meaning of no! What will it take for him to get that I don't want him?" Gwen said annoyed as she watched Cody walk over to her for the 501 time.

"Don't worry pasty I got this. By the time I am through with him he will take the biggest hint you have been giving him." Duncan said while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you dare Duncan! Sure he may be more persistent than a mosquito searching for blood, but other than that…"

"He needs to know that he is chasing tail out of his league. He should just settle for that purple haired Amazon who is crushing for him." Duncan said cutting off Bridgette as he got up from the table and began walking towards Cody only for Gwen to stop him.

"No Duncan let me. I have let this go on for long enough, and I am going put an end to it once and for all!" Gwen explained as she instead got up to the table and began walking towards Cody.

'Forgive me for what I am about to do, but you have to learn the meaning of no Cody.' Gwen thought to herself as she hardened her heart and brought up all of the negative emotions she could.

"Hey Gwen I wanted…"

"No Cody as I told you the last 500 times before I am not interested, and I will never be interested in dating you!" Gwen said cutting off Cody in a nastier tone than usual.

"But…"

"Not But's Cody! I have had it with you and your consistent pestering of me! Every day for the past year and a half you have been nothing more than a nuisance to me! Every day it is the same thing! Gwen will you be my girlfriend? Gwen I know you said no, but will you please reconsider! What will it take for you to take a hint and leave me alone?" Gwen said cutting off Cody.

"But…"

Cody never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was punched hard in the gut by a now annoyed Duncan. Upon seeing this everyone in the lunch room including most of the staff was in shocked. The only people not in shock were, Chris, Blaineley and Sierra. The first two due to the drama unfolding, and Sierra due to feeling rage towards Duncan for hurting Cody. The only thing that kept Sierra from going over there and opening up a can on both of them was the fact that DJ, Tyler, and Geoff were holding the Amazon back.

With Chris Blaineley and Chef

"Chef where do you think you are going?" Chris said causing Chef to look at him funny.

"To break that mess up that is what! If I don't either that crazy girl will destroy Duncan and Gwen or Duncan will seriously injure Cody! Either way it won't be good for the school!" Chef explained.

"No you won't Chef. This is great for ratings, and since no one knows they are being filmed we can keep all the money for ourselves!" Chris explained caring little for Cody's safety.

"Plus with this footage, we will get a major boost in ratings. It is a shame that after 2 more years we will have to cancel the show. That is unless some of the other teens that come here become popular." Blanieley said with a sigh.

"You are just upset that once Justin graduates you won't have your source of stress relief." Chef said chuckling in an all knowing tone.

"Ok that would explain why Justin is always in your office for long periods of time." Chris said in an offhanded tone. "As long as you do your job and bring in the ratings you can use him as your boy toy all you want." Chris explained not caring unaware of the eye rolling that both Chef and Blanieley were doing.

'Boy toy nothing, he is my man and when he graduates nothing will stop us from becoming official in the public eye. But for now we have to keep our secret in the closet.' Blanieley thought to herself smiling.

With Cody, Duncan, and Gwen

"Get it through your thick head shrimp, Gwen doesn't want to be with you, she is sick and tired of you stalking her! I am also sick of it, so if you want to keep coming towards her fine, but each time you do I will beat the living daylights out of you!" Duncan continued only to watch Cody slowly get up to his feet which earned a smile from Duncan.

"You are really a masochist aren't you dorkohonus? Well if you enjoy getting your ass kicked by me, then I am more than willing to give you more punishment." Duncan said as he continued going to work on Cody.

Across the lunch room

"Let me go! I am going to destroy that bully for messing with my Codykins, and that pale faced bitch as well!" Sierra hissed as DJ, Geoff, and Tyler held her.

"I say let her go. I personally would love to see her open up a can of whup ass on both Gwen and Duncan!" Courtney said in a bitter tone.

"Courtney just because Duncan broke your heart and left you for Gwen doesn't mean he deserves the wrath of Sierra eh?" Ezekiel said trying to calm down the bitter CIT.

"Sierra as much as I don't like this either, you murdering Duncan and Gwen won't be good either." Tyler explained while struggling to hold Sierra back.

"I don't care! I am going to show him what **(1) Mrs. Fix it** can do to them for messing with the wrong woman's man!" Sierra hissed causing the majority of the people to look at her funny with the exception of 2 people.

"But if you kill Gwen it will make Cody feel worse. I know you hate Gwen and want to murder her, but Cody will forever hate you, and you will never get your chance to get with him." DJ said knowing that the possibility of her getting with Cody, was even less than the chance of him getting with Gwen.

However, DJ said the magic words apparently seeing as Sierra anger went down from volcano erupting to a slow boil. Geoff, DJ, and Tyler were both thankful for this.

Back in with Cody, Duncan, and Gwen

5 minutes had passed since Duncan threw the first punch. Cody for some reason wouldn't stay down, and continued to persist only for Duncan to continued beating the snot out of him. However, even with his stomach in pain due to the repeated blows, as well as the blows to the arms and legs, Cody for whatever reason continued to get up ignoring the pain. At this point Gwen decided to do something she would later regret for the rest of her life. With one swift kick with as much force as she could muster Gwen caused Cody not only to scream out in agonizing pain, but gave him a really cold look. It was at this point that Bridgette finally got between them.

"Gwen I know you want Cody to leave you alone, but kicking him in the Kiwi's? That is going too far and you know it!" Bridgette said no longer being able to take anymore before turning to Cody. "Cody I think you should go now and leave Gwen alone. She doesn't like you like you like…"

"Like him? News flash Bridgette Gwen can't stand Cody. In fact I heard Gwen say once that she wish he would jump off Niagara falls! But since he won't take a hint I might as well say this. Me and Pasty here have been dating for a while, and there is no way in hell she would leave me for a loser like you!" Duncan said without an ounce of remorse surprising everyone in the lunchroom to gasp even the adults.

Cody at this point had a very hurt expression on his face. Hearing those horrid words ringing through his mind hurt more than any blow that either Duncan or Gwen gave to him. However, even with this Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and teal amulet and a card surprising everyone there once again. Ignoring the pain of both his body and heart, Cody finally got his message out.

"I wasn't going… to ask you… out Gwen." Cody said still in pain. "I… just wanted to… wish you a happy birthday… and give you these." Cody said causing everyone to gasp including Gwen herself.

'Oh my god I verbally abused him, allowed Duncan to attack him, and I even kicked him in the kiwi's and he does this for me? God why couldn't he have been just trying to ask me out and being creepy like he always does?' Gwen thought to herself feeling extremely guilty for the way she treated him.

"I… knew how much… you wanted that amulet…yet you couldn't… afford it so… I saved my… allowance for a year… to buy it just for you." Cody explained surprising everyone in the lunchroom.

At the second table

"Wow he must really like my girl to save up his money for a year just to get her something he knew she wanted. I hate to admit it but that was very sweet of him in a creepy sort of way. No offense to you Harold but I don't think I would do something like that for you." Leshawna explained. "I am defiantly going to have a talk with Gwen after this if she doesn't apologize to him."

"No way in hell I would have still given her those gifts if she had kicked me in the kiwi's and possibly making so I can't have kids." Noah went on. "Cody you really need to come back to earth and find someone else." Noah said without his usual sarcasm.

Back at the first table

"He really saved his money for an entire year just to give her something she really wanted? I knew Cody was hung up on Gwen, but man she has him hooked good." Courtney said watching the scene. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I am actually jealous of that pasty faced boyfriend stealer!" Courtney said in surprise.

"That evil witch doesn't deserve someone as sweet as my Codykins affection! Now let me go so I can readjust her ugly anatomy to what it really is!" Sierra hissed fired up once again.

"Remember how Cody would feel if you harmed Gwen Sierra. He would not only hate you but feel worse because he indirectly brought the girl he cared for pain." Geoff said while still holding back the infuriated Sierra.

Back with Cody, Gwen and Duncan

While a lot of people were surprised and swaying to Cody's side due to his most recent action there was one person there who wasn't. Wanting to give Cody a reality trip said person started speaking once again.

"You still don't get it do you loser! She doesn't want you! You think your little trinket will win her heart but it won't! Right now she is with the best, so why would she settle for the rest?!" Duncan said in an arrogant tone. "So why don't you take your gift, and shove them where the sun don't shine?!"

Upon hearing this Cody said the one thing that no one would have expected.

"I… know that Duncan." Cody said with more sadness than pain in his voice. "It is fairly obvious… that a guy like… me would never… successfully woo Gwen." Cody said feeling more sadness. "I only wanted… to wish Gwen… a happy birthday… and give her… those gifts." Cody said before turning to Gwen. "Gwen you want… me gone well… consider it my final gift… to you for… your 17th birthday. Oh and I… forgive you… for kicking… me in my Kiwi's. **(2) Sayōnara watashi no goshikku no joō.**" Cody said before walking off out of the lunchroom leaving a surprised Gwen, a smiling Duncan, and many other shocked students in the lunchroom.

However, of all the students who was there, Harold the only one who understood what Cody said felt a strong dislike for both Gwen and Duncan at this moment.

Up in the stands

However, unlike the majority of the students down below, the principal Chris Mclain, and his Vice principal Blanieley was grinning up a storm for their own reasons.

"That was excellent! I can't believe that happened! The love, the emotion, the drama, and finally the crushing of Cody's spirit! It was perfect! This will make our show's ratings go through the roof!" Chris said smiling at what he saw.

"I have to agree with you on that one Chris. While I wouldn't go for that mushy crap Cody just pulled, I am sure it will leave a tangled web of delicious drama for those teens. Who knows? Maybe Gwen will finally be won over, and do her best to try and undo what she believes is a mistake. Plus if she does where will that leave her and Duncan? Will he open up a can on the geek for successfully stealing his girl away? It is all so delicious and so many possibilities it is making my panties wet." Blanieley said smiling leaving Chef looking at the two of them with pity.

"That was a little too much information for me. But don't either of you think that you should be worried about your student? During my time in the military I learned a couple of languages, and what he said isn't something I would take lightly." Chef said with concern.

"Pfft that boy gets rejected a lot and I mean a lot by Gwen and he still comes back for more. He will be fine so don't worry your pretty little head about it chef." Chris responded dismissively.

"I have to agree with our Principal on this one. Now if you excuse me, I have a 2 hour session with Justin in 10 minutes. See you two later!" Blanieley said with a smirk on her face as she walked away from Chris and Chef.

Stage out

(1) A reference to the grey hulk who calls himself Mr. Fix it.

(2) Translates into Good bye my Gothic queen.

So ends Part one of the fairly odd couple. I am writing this story for a few reasons. The first is like the other fandom I write in I am a huge fan of Total Drama and I wanted to give writing a story a try. Second is I read someone's review and they said there was none of the pairing I am going to attempt so for the sake of the challenge I am going to give it a try. Next off for those who think I outright hate Gwen or Duncan, don't. Most of the characters within the seasons I actually either like or neutral towards. Now as for the person Cody is going to be paired off with they will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Voice them in either PM or Review. R and R.


	2. arguments and a new friendship?

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Evilangel666: I love Gwen too. However the last chapter was needed to kick off this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter like the first. Thanks for the review.

BlueMarvel0: It might happen it might now. However, this up coming chapter should help develop some more things in the story. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for the review

Rufus T. Serenity: Thanks for the warm welcome, and sorry for the lack of Jasmine in the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that thanks for the review.

Enjoy part 2 of Fairly Odd Couple.

Chemistry class 10 minutes after the warning bell.

'The teacher is late? That is odd seeing as out of all of the teachers here Mr. Neko is never late.' Gwen thought to herself feeling more gloomy than normal.

'Wow Gwen looks more upset than normal. I will bet my golden age superman comics that it has to do with her reoccurring problem.' The boy thought to himself sourly.

"What is the matter Gwen? You look like you want crawl up into a shell and stay there for an eternity." A the same student asked with concern.

Upon hearing his voice Gwen turned in the direction of the voice and put on a fake smile at best. The boy in general stood at the height of 5 foot 1, had chocolate colored skin, brown hair and black eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. His attire consisted of a red hoodie, orange shorts that didn't go past his knees, and orange and white sneakers with long white socks.

"I am sorry Cameron, but I did something that I felt would make me feel better, but in the end instead of feeling relief I feel guilty." Gwen explained causing a large overweight blond boy to speak up.

"After what you did to poor Cody not to sound mean but you should feel guilty. Especially since he was only trying to give you a birthday gift and you and Duncan went to work on him like I would a 20 pound porterhouse steak." The blond boy explained causing Cameron to narrow his eyes in disgust.

"Need I remind you that Cody has harassed Gwen for over year without rest Owen? I can name at least 7 people in our school who would have done the same thing if in Gwen's shoes." Cameron explained not even phased by Owen's comment.

"Cody was just being persistent eh, and to be honest I don't blame him for doing so. If it wasn't for that I would have never gotten me a girlfriend." Ezekiel explained as a certain blond haired girl walked into the class, sat in the lotus position and surprisingly started levitating.

"There is a fine line between persistence, and being a creepy harassing stalker. What Harold did to woo Leshawna was persistence. Harold did more than just ask Leshawna out when he tried to woo her. He wrote poems and letters expressing his feelings. Then he would put them into her locker when he thought no one was watching. Then there was the talent show where he did an impressive and creative rap song once again expressing his feelings for her which eventually won her over. You Ezekiel didn't have to be persistent seeing as Dawn saw the inner good within you and gave you a shot. Cody's actions however, were in the creepy harassing stalker zone." Cameron countered before Duncan decided to jump in.

"I never thought I would say this but I am in agreement with bubble boy here. Gwen was more than nice before this day in trying to get him to leave her alone. However, Cody wouldn't take the hint and continued to harass Gwen. It took everything Gwen had in her to convince me not to get Scott, Mal, and Lightning not to beat the shit out of him! Heck Gwen even convinced me to hold back against him which was why I didn't hit him in the face or any vital spots." Duncan continued still disgusted surprising everyone who saw the fight and those who knew of Duncan's reputation.

"I have to agree with Cameron and Duncan." An orange haired boy wearing a dirty white wife beater explained. "If I ever caught that little runt doing that to my Sugar he would know not to do it again if you know what I mean." The orange hair boy said punching his palm with his fist.

"Putting all of this aside if anything it is Cody who needs to apologize to Gwen more than anything, and there are several good reasons why he needs to apologize. The first one is that due to his actions Gwen hasn't been the Gwen I know and care for as a dear friend. Gwen used to smile when she was around her closest friends, especially when in a good mood. However for the past 8 months and 15 days Gwen hasn't to my knowledge shown any of us this and at best gives those fakes smiles those secretaries give when you look into their offices!" Cameron started causing everyone with the exception of Gwen to look at him funny.

'Wow if I didn't know Cameron for the past 2 years, and how observant he is of his surroundings I would actually be worried.' Gwen thought to herself admiring her friend's positive trait.

"Cody was being at worst overly persistent, and Gwen did overreact to Cody. Especially since he only wanted to give her a birthday gift. Had she used the old **(1) STAR** method they taught everyone in elementary school that wouldn't have happened." Owen explained in a calm tone.

"I have to agree with **(2) OWA** on this one. Coby was nothing but nice, and he didn't deserve to get beaten by Greta, and Duncey." Lindsay added only for Cameron to sigh at the overly kind busty blond.

"If Cody even cared about Gwen as a person he would have backed off a long time ago when she told him no. Gwen as I said before was more than patient from the start and even held back on going to this extreme for a long time which Duncan explained. If Gwen wanted to she could have ruined Cody's life by putting a restraining order on him which would have forced him to change schools. She could have sued Cody for emotional distress, harassment, and/or even sexual harassment and won for any and all those charges easily." Cameron continued on arguing on Gwen's behalf like a seasoned lawyer.

"While I can see your point Cameron, it still doesn't change the fact that if Gwen would have listened to Cody instead of doing what she did that beat down wouldn't have happened. Even if it was toned down who knows what psychical damage they did to Cody's body with that beating they gave him. Heck Gwen may have made it so Cody can't have kids anymore with that kick to the Kiwi's." A red haired girl with a flower in her hair explained.

"I have to agree with Zoey and everyone else here. While I can understand Gwen wanting Cody to leave her alone, she did over jumped the gun on this one. Had she listened to what Cody had to say none of that would have happened." DJ explained.

"How many times has Cody come at Gwen the exact same way to ask her out? If you haven't kept count it was 500. Over this time Gwen's mood went down the tubes, while her distress level went through the roof. When a person is under extreme stress, the symptoms vary in the form they take. However, one of the things that can happen with a person's mood is irritably and anger, and under behavior violent outbursts. I could even argue the same thing for Duncan as well as myself seeing as we both had to watch this go on every day for over the past year. If Cody really cared for Gwen he would have taken to Gwen's feelings into consideration instead of thinking only of his own." Cameron went on earning an impressed whistle of from Duncan.

"Duncan wanting to beat up Cody because of Gwen? That is a good one. It is a well-known fact that Duncan is the second ranked bully in the school with Mal being the first. Normally he would pick on the geeks and nerds of our school for sport. In fact I am surprised he isn't doing the same to you eh." Ezekiel commented only for Duncan to cut him off.

"Did you forget that I didn't aim for any vitals when I was going to work on him? When I normally do what you say I show no mercy and attack anywhere I choose! I held back purposely because Gwen asked me too. Had it been up to me I would have done a lot worse than just attack his arms, stomach, and legs." Duncan explained before turning to Cameron. "As for Cameron he is the exception to the rule. Unlike most geeks and nerds I actually respect him for his loyalty for Gwen. Hasn't anyone noticed that out of all the geeks and nerds at this school Cameron is the only one that doesn't get messed with?" Duncan said in his defense.

"There is one other reason why I have little to no pity for Cody. While it may sound mean of me to say this Cody of all people should have been the last person harassing Gwen like this because out of everyone in the school Cody is the only one who can even relate to Gwen in this area." Cameron explained causing a few eyebrows to rise. "That is right Cody like Gwen has his own stalker, and his stalker in the form of 'Mrs. Fit it.'" Cameron said doing the quote fingers.

"Hold on short stuff while I know the girl is almost as screwy as Izzy, at worst the girl is just a more persistent version of Cody." Leshawna explained.

"Ok Leshawna, would you like it if Harold had become so 'persistant' that it got to the point where he is breaking into your locker and sniffing your gym shorts, stealing your personal belongs, and even taking your keys so you can make copies of them just to pursue you?" Cameron asked in a dry tone once again surprising everyone including Gwen and Duncan.

"Well that would explain how Sierra keeps getting into his home." Leshawna said offhanded causing everyone to look at her. "What? Harold is Cody's best friend, and he has told me about the one time Sierra was waiting in his room wearing his bathrobe." Leshawna said defending herself.

"Before we get off topic, my point is that Cody knows what it is like to have to deal with a stalker so why in the hell is he doing the same thing to Gwen? He of all people should know better but no he is doing the exact same thing as Sierra even if not on the level she is on. In other words he is no better than Sierra." Cameron finished doing his best to keep the disgust out of his voice while shocking everyone with the exception of Dawn and Leshawna.

It was at this point that the one student who was levitating in the lotus position opened her eyes, and decided to say her thoughts on the matter.

"While I will remain a neutral party in this heated debate, in the past I did hav a few interactions with Cody. According to his aura, I could tell he has very few friends, and as he got older he got less and less attention from his parents. His own parents even forgot his last two birthdays as well." Dawn explained causing everyone to give her the same look as they were giving Cameron a few moments ago. "Like Cameron has a gift of observation I have a gift of reading auras." Dawn explained just before the intercom went off.

"This is the lovely Blanieley O'Halloran speaking. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the Chemistry, and Japanese teachers will not be doing their classes today. All students who have these classes are advised to do self-study. Thank you and have a good day." Blaniely said while shutting off the intercom causing everyone who hated the 2 classes to cheer while the ones who liked them to groan.

Inside vice principal Blanieley's office

'Seeing as Justin's Japanese class was cancelled due to his teacher being absent, I should be expecting his arrival in 5…4…3…2…' Blanieley's chain of thought was broken upon hearing the door open to reveal the object of her desire before closing the door.

"Ms. O'halloran, I have..." Justin never finished his sentence as Blanieley decided to put her pretty boy lover's lips to better use.

After a 15 second lip lock Blanieley reluctantly released her lover from their lip lock due to a lack of oxygen.

"Justin I told you from before when we are alone together you can call me by my first name. Besides unless I missed my guess you came here for the same reason I am thinking off right?" Blanieley asked without any uncertainty while pinning and straddling him in her leather chair.

Blanieley got her answer when she felt the lump in Justin pants, as well as a kiss with the same intensity back from her teenage lover.

'I love it when I am right about these things. I would marry him right now if it weren't for the stupid needing of consent from his parents. I guess I will have to settle for our taboo relationship until he graduates.' Blanieley thought to herself smiling at her lover.

Back in the chemistry class

"I don't know about you Pasty, but I am out of here. School really isn't my thing, and seeing as there is only this and Japanese class left I am out of here for the day." Duncan explained in his usual tone.

"You can count me and Sugar in as well. Besides with the last two periods off we can still make it to that party that Mal was telling us about. Oh and Scarlett why don't you come with us? While I know you are the biggest bookworm in the school it is obvious that you like Mal. So what is one day of missing classes that the teacher isn't there for anyways?" Scott asked trying to be as charming as possible only for a purple haired boy to speak up.

"Nonsense it what it is! Scarlett has a 4.0 GPA, and has never cut in her life! She doesn't need to do so just because of some wannabe evil person who…"

The boy speaking never got the chance to finish his sentence as Scott grabbed him and shoved him head first into the nearest waste basket resulting in just about everyone laughing at him with a few exceptions.

"My mother always taught me to put the trash where it belongs, and you my friend are the biggest piece of trash I have ever seen Max. As for you Scarlett the offer stands. I can tell you that Mal is into you, and he would really be happy if you showed up." Scott explained just before everyone with a few exceptions left the class room and went their separate ways.

As soon as Gwen saw that it was just her, Cameron, and Max in the classroom she did the one had no problem hugging her friend.

"Thank you for staying by my side and sticking up for me Cameron. You are truly a good friend to me." Gwen said flashing him a genuine smile.

"That is the smile you know I love to see on your face Gwen." Cameron said happy he was able to bring it out. "But seriously don't mention it Gwen. I just didn't like the idea of you feeling bad due to you doing something that you should have done months ago then getting flak for it." Cameron replied with the utmost sincerity.

"Since you were so willing to stick by my side I will give you some advice as well. Tell Scarlett how you feel about her. While I don't hang out with her I know from Bridgette and Leshawna that she is still single. However, if you wait too long someone else might beat you to the punch." Gwen explained to the former bubble boy.

"But what if she…"

"You need to think positive Cameron and take a chance. The worst she can do is say no, and even if she does it is her loss. While you may have a few social issues due to being locked away in a bubble for 13 years, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, and most likely the only person in this school other than Izzy who can rival her intelligence seeing as you three have the highest GPA's in the school." Gwen explained earning a smile from the former bubble boy.

'Which actually shocked me as well. Cameron and Scarlett I could understand since those two always get perfect scores on their tests, but Izzy as well?' Gwen thought to herself still in disbelief over this detail.

"Thanks Gwen I needed that. I will let you know how things went when I see you next. Oh and don't let what the others think get to you. Remember you did the right thing Gwen." Cameron said one last time before walking out of the classroom with Gwen right behind him leaving Max who was still struggling with the trash can on his head alone.

"Hello can someone please help me get my head out of the garbage can?" Max said unaware that the room was empty. "I swear when I get out of this trash can I will have my revenge on everyone who left me like this, and especially that idiot Scott!" Max screamed only for his voice to be muffled by the trash can.

Wakanaka high roof top 20 minutes before the Chemistry class.

'So that is what Courtney was trying to warn me about when she said, 'It would be wise if you forget about trying to woo Gwen and leave her alone.' some time ago.' Cody thought while looking at the bruises he gained from Gwen and Duncan. 'I can't say I didn't deserve these bruises either. I literally went on what worked for Harold and my father, blind hope, and my favorite fictional character getting the one he loved by this method.' Cody continued as he sat alone on the rooftop.(AN: If you can guess which character first I will shout you out in the next chapter.) 'What makes it even worse is of all people I should be the last person to even think about doing something like that. If I hadn't maybe I would have been able to give her my gift without… getting all this.' Cody thought getting more depressed the more he thought about it.

Contrary to popular belief the rooftop to the school building was never locked off. This was due to the principal and vice principal purposely leaving all the doors to anyplace that was supposed to be private open or off limits open. While Chef did manage to limit most of these places the rooftop, the basement, and the storage room for the gym were the 3 places never locked when students were around.

'Lucky for me I have a the next period free due being fluent in Japanese.' Cody thought to himself while smiling for the first time since his beat down. 'Ha and they laughed at me and Harold for taking Japanese classes when we were 7 so we could understand and enjoy anime raws as well as play the untranslated Japanese video games.' Cody went on just before it the weather began to get cold, and snow started falling.

Cody was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice another person coming onto the roof top. The person who came onto the roof stood at the impressive height of 8 feet even, had black hair, black eyes and brown chocolate skin. For her attire she wore an Indiana Jones style hat, with a matching sleeveless vest and short shorts. The only things that didn't match was the white shirt she wore underneath her vest that covered only her shoulder but left her stomach exposed, and her grey boots.

As the snow fall became stronger the young woman was about to go inside until she noticed Cody sitting with his back to the metal rails. While Cody himself was better dressed for the cold weather it wasn't by much, and the fact that he wasn't even phased by the cold surprised the her.

'Those clothes he is wearing don't even look like they were made to withstand this kind of cold yet he isn't even flinching at this cold. Either he is used to this cold weather, or he is so deep in thought that he doesn't even notice the cold.' The young woman thought until she took a good look at the boy and a light bulb went off in her head. 'I am guessing it is the later so for his sake I better get his attention before he freezes.' The girl thought before she walked towards Cody.

Still unaware of the other person's presence Cody continued to entertain his own thoughts.

'Now that I think about everything in my life so far, other than the few good things in my life I don't have much. My parents forgot not only my 15th birthday but my 16th one as well. The only people who ever celebrated my birthday each of those years was Harold and Sierra. But at least during my 15th and 16th birthdays were… "Woah"' Cody thought saying the last part as he felt himself being lifted into the air in the air.

"Sierra put me down! Can't you see that I want to be alone?" Cody said assuming it was her due to her being the only person who would pick him up this way.

"I don't know who this Sierra girl is mate, but I am not her. The name is Jasmine." The dark skinned amazon said correcting Cody's mistake. "Next off I don't know if you noticed it, but it is snowing out here, and if you stay out here too long you will get a nasty case of frostbite or worse hypothermia." Jasmine explained voicing her concern.

"Thanks for your concern, but I have had worse in my life. Ever get mauled by a grizzly bear? Well I have, and I even have the scars to prove it." Cody said pulling down his shirt to reveal the permanent marks from the bear that were on his back.

'He got mauled by a bear and lived to tell the tale? While I would never wish that on anyone for someone of his size and body mass I have to say that is an impressive feat. I… No Jasmine now is not the time to be impressed by survival feats.' Jasmine thought to herself before her personality took a turn.

"Oh no you don't mate! Mauled by a bear or not, you aren't going to die from hypothermia or get injured from frostbite! Especially not on my watch so you are coming inside right now to I make myself clear!" Jasmine said in a commanding tone for Cody to nod his head in agreement.

As Jasmine walked into the school holding Cody in her hands her mind was going into overdrive due the most recent events.

'I might have done it again, but I had to take charge of this situation otherwise he might have stayed out there and got himself injured due to being under dressed for the cold weather. Darn it, why do I always scare off everyone I meet? If it isn't my staggering height that scares people off, it is my personality that does the job.' Jasmine thought to herself as she went inside of the building still holding Cody in her hands before closing the door behind them.

"Jasmine you can put me down now. We are inside the building." Cody said breaking Jasmine out of her chain of thought. "Oh and thank you for doing what you did out there. If you hadn't I could have gotten seriously hurt or worse made into a human popsicle." Cody continued in a thankful tone.

"Does that mean that you aren't afraid of me, and aren't put off by me?" Jasmine asked in a hopeful tone realizing more than she would have liked.

"You just possibly save my life, and kept me from hurting myself due to being lost in depressed thought. Why would I be put off or afraid of you?" Cody asked in a concerned tone.

'Oh well I might as well go for broke. I just hope it doesn't bite me in the butt.' Jasmine thought to herself.

"I doubt you know this, but due to my height, and my personality most people are intimidated by me. As a result of this I have trouble making friends." Jasmine explained sporting the same depressed tone that Cody had earlier.

'She has trouble making friends? Wow and here I thought I had it bad. At least I have someone who will listen to me when bad things happen outside of my parents, but Jasmine doesn't even have that.' Cody thought to himself putting his own issues on the back burner before hearing the intercom.

"This is the lovely Blanieley O'Halloran speaking. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the Chemistry, and Japanese teachers will not be doing their classes today. If you have either of these classes you are advised to do self-study. Thank you and have a good day." Blaniely said causing Cody wave it off and Jasmine to frown.

"While I hate that language why did the teacher have to be absent? If I fail the class then I will lose the one shot of getting my flower shop/fighting school!" Jasmine said with in an upset tone.

"**(3)** **Anata ga nozomunara, watashi wa nihonjin de anata o kateikyōshi ga dekiru. "** Cody replied throwing Jasmine for a loop.

"What was that you said mate? You sound like the teacher I that no one other than a red headed boy with glasses understands." Jasmine replied still confused.

"First off please call me Cody seeing as that is my name. Second I was saying I would be glad to tutor you in the language. Harold and me have been fluently speaking and writing the language since we were 10. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you fail a class that I can do it blindfolded?" Cody replied one again throwing Jasmine for a loop but this time in a good way.

"You really mean it on both accounts Cody? You really want to be my friend, and you will help me with that gibberish language? Oh you don't know how happy this makes me." Jasmine replied before hugging Cody out of gratitude.

Due to his recent injuries from his encounter with Gwen and Duncan even the simple hug Jasmine gave him caused him to wince in pain. Lucky for Cody this went unnoticed by the still thankful Jasmine. Releasing him from the hug Cody and Jasmine both left the stairwell and proceeded towards the Japanese class room unaware that their entire conversation was being watched by a certain principal and his head of security was watching.

"What the hell? Please don't tell me that Cody is going to give up on Gwen for this new girl. If that happens the ratings will drop big time." Chris said upset at what he was seeing.

"Calm you panties Chris, from what I have seen they are only new friends who know barely anything about each other. Besides knowing Cody's luck and past he will get shot down which wouldn't be anything new. He already has been shot down by Anna-Maria for that Vito guy, and Zoey for Vito's sextuplet brother Mike. Not to mention he has 'Mrs. Fit It' working against for all romances as well. You have a better chance of getting Jersey Shore a new season." Chef replied causing Chris to shutter at the thought.

"For our sakes we better hope so because if those two get together and the ratings drop our second paychecks will take a major hit." Chris explained only for Chef to shake his head in shame.

'This is so wrong on so many levels. If this wasn't the only Job that I could get I swear I would quit right now. Especially having to be bossed around by that self-absorbed pretty boy, and his female flunky.' Chef thought to himself before he left the office.

Stage out

1) STAR method stands for Stop, Think, Act, Review.

2) Short for One Winged Angel.

3) should translate into "If you want I can tutor you in Japanese."

So ends part 2 of the Fairly odd couple. Sorry if I made Chef and a few others seem out of character, but it was needed to make the story progress. Any thoughts, Comments Concerns? As I said last chapter voice them either in PM or reviews. R and R.


End file.
